My Thanks
by Dazelf
Summary: [Ficlet] No Summary. . . KyuHae FF! Friendship, anggap Brothership juga boleh xD Happy Read :)


**(((My Thanks)))**

⌠⌠**Ficlet⌡⌡**

**Cho Kyuhyun **& **Lee Donghae**

**FRIENDSHIP**

**Nana:::**

"Donghaeeeeeee….."

PLETAK!

Oh, baiklah! Donghae tidak melakukan kekerasan disini, ia hanya melakukan dengan spontan karena mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu tak berada disemestinya…

"Sakit!"

Magnae yang terkenal dengan julukan evilnya itu membuat Donghae bersusah-susah melayangkan pukulan manisnya di kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah memanggilnya tak sopan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengaduh, kepalanya disini menjadi sasaran karena ulah dirinya sendiri sebenarnya.

"Hyung, Kyu! Hyung!"

"Sikap tak menunjukkannya, Donghaeee"

Donghae mulai kesal sendiri jika begini, apa sikapnya benar-benar sangat kekanak-kanakan sampai adik paling kecilnya itu menganggap Donghaelah yang pantas menjadi adik disini…

"Oke, wae… wae?"

Donghae harus mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum menjawabnya… Kyuhyun tersenyum, ini bukan pertanda baik… Mereka sekarang hanya berdu saja yang terdampar dalam Dorm. Sedangkan lainnya memiliki jadwal.

"Rileks Hyung, aku hanya mengajakmu keluar…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai, kali ini dia menyampirkan lengannya pada bahu Donghae.

"Eoddiga?"

"Hyung, kau akan ikut! Kenapa harus bertanya?"

Kadang sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar ini membuat Donghae hanya bisa pasrah saja jika adiknya itu melakukan sesuatu padanya… disini memang Donghae tak memiliki kemampuan menolak.

"Ah, maaf… Hanya kita!"

Donghae mengerti sekarang…

"Kenapa tak meminta Wookie saja yang memasak, kita bisa memakannya dengan yang lain"

Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya di telapak tangannya dengan lengan yang dinumpu di meja… "Apa yang salah Hyung? Aku hanya ingin makan denganmu"

"Tidak ada, aku juga ingin…" Donghae mengikuti pose Kyuhyun menjadikan posisi mereka sama jika berhadapan seperti halnya Kyuhyun berkaca dan Donghae adalah pantulannya…

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih cerah… "Hyung memang yang terbaik"

"Deobokki, japchae… emm, Hyung.. lebih enak yang mana?"

Ah, seorang Kyuhyun selalu meminta pendapat dari Hyung kesayangannya jika ia tengah kebingungan seperti halnya sekarang… walau kadang Donghae tak memberi solusi yang benar.

"Bulgogi untuk porsi dua orang, dan … … minuman lainnya selain soju"

Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan daging yang berada di atas alat panggang yang selalu tersedia di tengah setiap meja yang berada dikedai mereka berada, ini bukan restaurant besar seperti yang dibayangkan oleh setiap fans yang beranggapan mereka lebih pantas makan disana..

Terbebas dari fans yang memergoki, Kyuhyun juga Donghae bersama lainnya lebih sering berada di kedai ini ketimbang kedai lainnya apalagi restaurant yang memiliki tempat luas dan mewah tapi tak bisa menghapus mata fans untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa hanya bulgogi Hyung?"

Ia masukkan satu potong daging kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan sambil melihat kearah Donghae yang melakukan hal sama sepertinya, membuat agar daging matang dengan merata..

"Aku akan memesan bibimbap sebenarnya…"

Kyuhyun menyesal bertanya… ia tak suka bahan yang tersaji dalam makanan itu,, "Jajamyeon Hyung…" kata Kyuhyun dengan sumpit yang ia layangkan didepan Donghae…

"Lebih baik jika aku tak memesan juga, perutku akan kenyang dengan bulgogi ini… tak apa jika kau ingin, pesan saja" Donghae berkata kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, Donghae yang baik selalu menuruti kemauan adiknya…

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka tak ada sama sekali dengan yang namanya sel darah yang sama tapi Donghae sendiri menganggap Kyuhyun adiknya dan Lee Teuk adalah Hyungnya.. mereka lebih spesial dihati Donghae ketimbang yang lain yang juga spesial.

Kyuhyun memakan jajamyeon yang baru saja sampai dimeja mereka dengan semangat, ia putar sumpitnya dengan teratur, menariknya kemudian memakannya…

"Aku jadi tak rela kau memanggilku tanpa embel Hyung Kyu!" Donghae terkekeh setelah mengatakannya, ia pandangi cara makan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Untung saja Kyuhyun tak terganggu dengan kegiatan Donghae…

"Wae?"

"Jika kau memakan makananmu seperti itu, kau bahkan terlihat belum berumur dua puluh keatas, dengan wajah chabi seperti itu, pantas saja banyak fans yang mengatakan kau menggemaskan, yah.. walau masih banyak kerennya"

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan memegang pipinya… "Mereka lebih suka mengatakanku gembul Hyung!"

"Yah, badanmu memang gembul" sahut Donghae dengan santai dan melengoskan senyuman gelinya saat Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya datar…

Selanjutnya Donghae melanjutkan makan bulgogi yang sudah dipesannya tadi untuk dua porsi tapi berakhir dia yang menghabiskannya… sesekali menyuapi Kyuhyun juga ketika adiknya itu seakan meminta… adiknya yang manja.

"Sebenarnya Hyung…"

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan mangkuk yang sudah tak berisi menjauh dari hadapannya, ia hadapkan badannya pada Donghae yang selesai menyuapkan suapan terakhir dagingnya…

"Aku mengajakmu untuk membalas semuanya padamu"

Donghae tak mengerti sebenarnya, ia hanya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataanya dulu sebelum dia menyadari maksud dari ini..

"Untuk semua yang Hyung lakukan selama ini padaku. Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak aku memintamu dan kau menurutinya… mulai dari awal debutku sampai sekarang" Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar, ia menghela nafas… susah juga untuk orang sepertinya yang lebih suka menjahili mengatakan hal yang sebegitu rupanya.

"Jangan menjadi big head Hyung!"

Donghae benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang, ia saja tak pernah sempat-sempatnya berfikir menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membalas perbuatannya tapi tanpa didugapun adiknya sudah melakukannya hari ini… Mungkin Kyuhyun mencari waktu yang tepat, dan hari ini waktu mereka kosong…

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mau memiliki hutang Hyung!"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tampilkan senyum tulusnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya…

"Oke, pikirkan saja kalau hutangnya sudah terhapus"

Kyuhyun melongo … Hyungnya memang terlalu baik, tapi ia sedari tadi berfikir bahwa hyungnya itu akan meminta segala sesuatu yang Kyuhyun siap untuk turuti… Ia bahkan sedikit ragu sebenarnya memutuskan untuk mengatakannya hari ini…

"Jangan terlalu baik Hyung!" Kyuhyun bisa kesal hanya karena Donghae, ia tak menyukainya… Hyungnya akan terlihat sangat naïf jika melakukannya dengan sangat ikhlas.

"Baiklah, baiklah… disini kau ingin aku meminta apa?" tanya Donghae menghentikan tawanya yang selesai meluncur dari mulutnya dengan bebas tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, akan menjadi permintaanku sendiri jika kau bertanya padaku"

Donghae mengetukkan tangannya di meja sebelum menjawabnya, ia melihat kearah Kyuhyun kemudian ke langit-langit kedai, tentu mereka masih disana…

"Ah, kalian disini… jadwal free kalian gunakan hanya kemari?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengalihkan pandang mereka pada titik fokus yang sama. Seorang, maksudnya beberapa orang sudah berdiri disamping meja mereka dengan pakaian yang sedikit tertutup. Masker, jaket, topi… mereka semua sedang menyamarkah?

"Ini saja kalian sepertinya sudah selesai" lanjut seorang yang berbicara tadi…

"Kyu… Kyu… kita habiskan sisa hari ini untuk memenuhi hutangmu bagaimana,,, walkin' ?" Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menggoyang tangan Kyuhyun untuk menarik Kyuhyun agar mendengarnya… Ia memiliki ide yang keluarnya mendadak baru saja.

Mereka berdua berpandangan terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun berseru dan berdiri dari duduknya… "Setuju! Kajja Hyung…"

Beberapa orang tadi berdiri disamping meja mereka ikut berpandangan satu sama lain, bahkan yang terlebih dulu duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa berdiri kembali dan hanya melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan diam..

"Ya! Ya! Neon Eddiga!? Kyu? Kau memiliki Hutang apa dengan si Ikan"

Hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun lainnya bersuara kali ini merasa penasaran dengan hutang Kyuhyun yang dikatakan Donghae. Adik-adiknya ini setau dirinya tak mempunyai sesuatu yang harus dibayar satu-sama lain…

Tanpa marah karena sempat dikatai 'Ikan' Donghae memamerkan giginya pada orang-orang itu, cengengesan… "Kita akan menghabiskan hari ini diluar Dorm Heechul Hyung… benarkan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mulai memakai jaketnya…"Menghapus Hutang, Hyung deul"

Ternyata beberapa orang itu adalah teman se-grup mereka atau lebih tepatnya dan nyamannya mereka adalah Hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeul dari Donghae dan Hyungdeul dari Kyuhyun.

"Kita pergi Hyungdeul, saengdeul!"

"Kajja Kyu! Kita bersenang-senang!" seru Donghae meninggalkan tempat itu sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya… Kyuhyun tanpa berucap dan berpamitan seperti Donghae hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Hyungdeulnya.

"Kalian tau maksud mereka apa?" Si Eternal maknae atau yang dikenal dengan nama Ryeowook itu bersuara setelah berdiam dengan kebingungannya setelah tak melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun lagi… tapi yang ada mereka mengangguk semua seakan menyetujui atau berkomentar sama dengan Ryeowook…

"Aku mengerti" hanya Tuan Leader yang tak ikut mengangguk, ia menyahuti ucapan Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar, menampilkan lesung kecilnya yang berada di samping bawah bibirnya.

"Apa Lee Teuk Hyung?!"

Lee Teuk tersenyum misterius pada mereka, ia benar-benar tau maksud dari Kyuhyun yang katanya akan menghapus Hutang dan Donghae yang mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan…

"Rahasia!"

Keributan terjadi pada mereka yang mendengar jawaban Lee Teuk yang tidak memuaskan.

"Hyuuuuuuung!"

**Nana:::**

**(((END)))**

…**Hai Hai…**

**Ficlet In Here!**

**Saya bawa FF Friendship nih, Pertama kali juga… :D**

**Coba-coba lah yaa…**

**Semoga dapat menghibur para Reader saja…**

**Last! Review Plisss?**

**14092014**


End file.
